Solo besame tonto
by Yeg Sabakuno
Summary: Disco bear decide confesársele a alguien...(pero que mierda de summary :3) ADVERTENCIA:yaoi... y una horrible ortografia e.e'


holaaaa Hola (n.n) /

pueeesss estava sin aser nada y sin mas...se me ocurrio este fic XD ok! se ke no es nada interesante y todo eso perooo...ya ke XD me gusta muchooo la pareja Disco bear x Pop peroo... u.ù naadie ase al menos un fics de elloss encontre como dos pero uno no esta terminado(y parece que nunca lo estara) y el otro... era solo un oneshot(o como sea ke se escriba XDD) y buenoo me dije a mi mismo _"porke no? aslo y ya! (/o.o)/"_ y aki toy :3

XD bueeenooo y... espero ke les guste... es algo cortito y sin sentido XD pero... para perder tiempo sirve no? :3

¡ay se ven! (/*-*)/

* * *

><p><span><em>Tonto Solo bésame<em>

Iba caminando nerviosamente en las alegres calles de Happy Tree Friends, tan nerviosamente que hasta se tropezaba con sus zapatos de plataforma, sus ojos demostraban inseguridad, sudaba frio y en algunas ocasiones tragaba dificultosamente creyendo que así podría tragarse su inseguridad ¿pero qué rayos le pasaba? ¡No debería el estar así! Por dios ¿cómo podía estar tan nervioso solo porque èste día èl decidió confesarle de una vez por todas a una persona especial, pedirle que salga con él y de paso fuera su pareja? Para Disco Bear debía ser de lo más normal confesarles, conquistarles ¡por dios! él era Disco Bear, coqueteaba con casi todas las chicas de Happy Tree Friends y más de la mitad de ellas caían a sus pies(aja si claro ) debería estar actuando tranquilo, calmado, confiando en sus encantos, pero por supuesto no podía, esta vez el sabìa que era algo más que serio, sabìa que esta persona era más especial que cualquier chica con la que allá salido, además de que había más probabilidad de que sus sentimientos fueran rechazados ya que Pop no era exactamente un hombre que se dejaba conquistar muy fácilmente. Traía en manos margaritas de colores amarillos, las flores favoritas de Pop, ya tenía todo planeado…. bueno más o menos, así serían las cosas, se presentaría en frente de su casa, escondería las flores atrás de él, tocaría el timbre y una vez que sea abierto por su amado, le gruñiría coquetamente como lo hacía normalmente cuando veía a una chica linda, o en este caso, un chico lind….no… ¡hermoso! le hablaría diciéndole lo especial que era para èl asta que el otro empezará a sonrojarse, ese sería la señal para darles las flores, una vez que vea la sorpresa en los ojos del contrario y los aceptara con gusto, empezando a olerlas, el siguiente paso era simplemente confesarle, acercándose peligrosamente al chico de ojos azules que de seguro lo miraría con confusión, una vez que este esté a sentimientos de los labios del contrario le susurraría un "me gustas" robándole inmediatamente un beso. Sip, ese era su plan, plan que siempre le funcionaba, bueno casi siempre. Solo esperaba que una vez que le robara el beso no recibiera un puñetazo en la cara… como en algunas ocasiones le había pasado… perras.

Su corazón se aceleró a un ritmo exagerado al darse cuenta que ya estaba en frente de la casa de Pop, trago con dificultad una vez más, camino con pasos torpes escondiendo las flores tras de él, respiro hondo y toco el timbre… un ángel se presentó ante los ojos del melena anaranjada… un hombre con facciones muy juveniles y con unos ojos azules y hermosos que te hipnotizaban a tal punto de querer verlos todos los días, se hubiera quedado horas mirando babosamente el espléndido ser que estaba en frente de sus ojos si no fuera por el hecho de que èste empezará a hablarle sacándolo del hipnosis.

-amm… ¿necesitas algo Discotonto?-pregunto este con un rostro serio, no era que no le agradara el hombre de los 70's, el problema era que estaba acostumbrado a tratar así a las personas que se le presentaba en frente de su casa, no tenía mucha confianza en los habitantes de Happy Tree Friends, y más cuando estos eran un peligro para su bebe (aunque normalmente él es el que más causaba las muertes de CupXD)

-eh…amm…..ehh-fue lo único que salió de sus labios ya arruinando la primera fase de su plan… pero debería aunque sea intentar gruñirle… ¿no?-rrr….raaarrr…aarr-ok, eso sonó patético… y vergonzoso, ahora mismo Pop lo estaba mirando con una ceja elevada, eso definitivamente era una mala señal-ejem mm ejem perdón es que me atragante ejem-disimulaba este fingiendo que raspaba su garganta.

-ah…-fue la única respuesta que le dio mirándolo ya medio aburrido.

-bueno…emm yo…-bien, una parte de su plan había fallado…pero eso no significaba que todo estuviera arruinado , ahora lo que seguía de su plan era… decirle lo especial que era Pop para él, pero… ¿con que comenzaría? ¿Con su apariencia? Miro directo a los ojos del contrario, si, tal vez debería comenzar con eso pero… ¿con que exactamente comenzaría? Es decir… había muchas cosas que le gustaban de él ¿qué debería decirle primero? ¿Lo irresistible de su aroma? ¿Sus hermosos ojos? ¿Su encantadora belleza? ¿Sus macarrones con queso? Por qué para serles sincera hacía unos macarrones con queso exquisitos.

-¿qué?-pregunto este aun con la cara aburrida ya estando algo incómodo que el otro se le quedara mirándole sin decirle nada.

-ah….yo… vine aquí para decirte lo especial que eres para mí-lo soltó de una vez aunque con algo de dificultad.

-ah… ¿enserio?-fue su respuesta indiferente aun sin siquiera cambiar su expresión.

-mm…si…y comenzare con lo que….me….gusta de ti…-lo último lo había dicho en un susurro que ni pudo escuchar el otro. desviando la mirada con un notorio sonrojo.

-¿ah?-

-¡tú trasero!-fue lo primero que salió de su boca.

-¿qué?-

-digo… ¡no!...digo...no es lo que me gusta más de ti… digo… si tienes un lindo trasero pe….pero no es que me quede mirándolo... ¡no! jajaja aunque no quiera decir que no quiero mirarlo… ¡claro que quiero! Digo… no…no es que sea un pervertido que se queda mirando traseros ajenos jajaja ¡solo la tuya! ¡Ay no! No quise decir eso yo…yo, yo….-y seguía diciendo más y más estupideces haciendo que el entrecejo fruñido de Pop fuera más notorio a cada rato.

Para Pop no sabìa que era lo más patético, el mal y ridículo intento de que Disco Bear "escondiera" las flores, que por cierto eran muy notorios ya que sobresaltaban en la figuro del de melena naranja, el vergonzoso gruñido que normalmente hace, o que esté intentara confesarle sus sentimiento hacia el con cumplidos que a cada rato en vez de alabarlo lo estaban haciendo enojar. Y claro que Pop sabìa que el otro se gustaba de él, por favor, no era ciego…ni idiota, se le notaba a kilómetros y claro, además de que este intentaba coquetearle en muchas ocasiones, que solo pasaba cuando estaba borracho, solo con alcohol el otro no tartamudeaba como imbécil al hablarle, a veces cuando ambos estaban en un bar o en una disco, el hombre de los 70's ponía de las mejores y movedizas músicas mientras mostraba sus mejores pasos de baile solo para él, Pop debía admitirlo, el tipo tenía unos buenos pasos, a tal punto de querer bailar con él, pero claro… no lo hacía, tenía una imagen que mantener. Le sorprendió un poco al ver que el otro intentaba decirle lo que sentía ya que no se esperaba que tuviera el valor, era mas... Pensaba que siempre usaría la misma escusa de siempre cuando quería pasar tiempos con él _"-emm… ¡hola! emm ¿es…esta Cup? Le…le compre un nuevo regalito ejeje…je-"_ sip, ese era su patética escusa, su hijo… aun así no creía que el otro tuviera valor(o agallas) para al menos coquetearle (intento de coquetearle para ser mas especifico… y sin alcohol) pero definitivamente lo estaba haciendo mal, a tal punto de querer darle un puñetazo… pero no lo hizo… al menos no esta vez.

-...y es que esos jugadores de futbol se lo buscaban pero yo no tenía nada que ver pero…-ni Pop ni Disco Bear sabían de como rayos había llegado a este punto de la conversación… o de que rayos estaba hablando el otro, pero si sabían algo, Pop se estaba hartando-bu…bueno eso no…no es el tema… el tema es que...emm...emm...¿de que hablábamos?-_"imbécil"_ fue lo primero que pensaron ambos después de unos segundos de silencio-¡ah! Ya me acorde…bueno si tienes un lindo trasero pe…pero como dije… ¡mm!-pero de un momento a otro sus labios habían sido tapados por una de las suaves manos del otro, dejando sorprendido a èste, Disco Bear pensaba lo peor, de seguro le diría que se callara de un vez y se largara de su casa, acto seguido serrando la puerta en su cara, mostrándole al de los 70's que ya ni tendría oportunidad con él, pero estaba más que equivocado.

-solo bésame tonto-le hablo este con molestia agarrando el cuello de su ropa y atrayéndolo hacia el-y más te vale que haiga lengua-fue lo último que dijo ya chocando sus labios con el del otro. Sip, Pop pensaba que Disco Bear era un tonto, un idiota ¡un completo pendejo! pero… debía admitir que tenía un cierto encanto que ni èl sabìa como explicar, pero sabìa al menos que el desgraciado al que estaba besando ahora mismo, le gustaba y punto.

Disco Bear quedo en shock por unos segundos, pero rápidamente correspondió a los besos del más bajo, saboreando sus labios, sintiendo los suaves y cálidos que eran, lo delicioso y adictivo que podían ser, si, un solo beso y ya era adicto a ellos, que droga más peligrosa, y como le prometió, abría lengua, mordió ligeramente los labios de contrario haciendo que este suspirara y diera permiso al mismo tiempo para que entrara, su lengua empezó a recorrer cada centímetro de su cavidad intentando saborearlo todo, jugando con la lengua del contrario, enredándose entre sí en medio del no pudo evitar abrir los ojos para mirar al de cabellos marrones quien tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, disfrutando del beso a tal punto de que se le escapara algunos suspiros…sonrío, por fin tenia a Pop suspirando por él(cuidado DB… dile eso a Pop y te mandara al carajo XD)… hubieran seguido así por un buen tiempo si no fuera por la falta del aire, se separaron lentamente mientras empesavan a recuperar el aire perdido , hubo un segundo de silencio donde los dos se quedaron mirándose fijamente, sin apartarse las miradas, analizando el rostro del otro… .

-¿ya me darás las margaritas?-le susurro el más bajo ya habiendo recuperado el aire. El otro sorprendido saco rápidamente las margaritas de su "escondite" entregándoselas al papá oso-...gracias-agradeció este mirando con una sonrisa las hermosas flores que ahora estaban en sus manos-bueno…adiós-fue lo último que dijo antes de serrarle la puerta en su cara, dejando a Disco Bear afuera sin saber ni qué hacer.

Disco Bear apenas estaba analizando lo que acababa de pasar, después de unos minutos mirando la puerta, dio un gran suspiro, levanto la mirada ya con una sonrisa en el rostro, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y emprendió la caminata directo a su casa.

_"-solo bésame tonto-"_recordabo lo que le había dicho su ahora…. ¿novio?... ¿amante?... ¿amigo con derecho?... _"-__solo bésame tonto-"_

-ouh yeah! -

* * *

><p>ejejeje ouh yeah! X3 XDDD<p>

amo cuando disco bear lo dice :3

ejejeje y? buenooo... espero que aiga algien de por ai ke me deje reviews XD y laaameento por mi ortografia esque... ES CULPA DE INTERNET(?) okno XD espero que les allan gustado :'3

ah! por sierto estoi libre de acer pedidos...osea si kieren que aga algun oneshot(no se si asi se escribe carajo XD) de alguna pareja en particular(parejas yaoi o yuri) pues nada mas pidanmelo... aver si me inspiro y lo ago X3 eske kiero llenar esta paginas de fics htf yaoi(es mi meta :'3) XDDD soi una lokita :3 y bueno si por ai tambien kieren algun tema o algo para ese oneshot pues ya dije soi libre de pedidos :3 pero recuerden solo parejas yaoi o yuri(no me gustan aser parejas hetero de htf :3)

y buenooo...aora si sin nada mas que decirrr...

SAYONARAAA!


End file.
